


Call Me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek + "I could do that, but could doesn’t mean would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132956531579/i-could-do-that-but-could-doesnt-mean-would

_“...somebody that I used to know.”_

It was the eleventh repetition of the song. Stiles dropped onto his back on the couch, hands folded on his stomach as he gazed up at the ceiling, and contemplated his life. Thought about how he’d got here; running on coffee fumes after thirty hours lack of sleep, overdue for a paper, with his best friend sat on the floor a few feet away, clad in just boxers and a stained shirt, bottle of whisky next to him and guitar clutched in loose hands. He was staring off into space, occasionally plucking a string, a single, poignant note hovering in the air.

The song stopped, then went back to the start, and Stiles closed his eyes, thumping his head repeatedly against the arm of the couch in an attempt to brain himself. He kind of wanted the void to just swallow him up already. _Stick a fork in me, I’m done. Ready to go. Let’s go._

There was a loud hammering against the door.

Stiles blocked it out for a while, letting it fade into an additional beat to the music, but when it grew louder, he groaned, opening his eyes. Scott hadn’t even flinched, was still staring ahead with glassy eyes.

Stiles dragged his tired body up, shuffling to the door. He had the sense of mind to peer through the peephole first, was met with angry eyebrows before he reluctantly swung the door open.

If Stiles wasn’t feeling kinda funny from tiredness, he’d think _hot like burning_. All muscles and stubble and gorgeous, gorgeous eyes beneath those eyebrows of fury. As it was, though, he just kinda blinked in the man’s vague direction.

“Could you turn the music down?” the voice was a growl, but not as deep as Stiles expected. It sounded like he was trying to force politeness, though it came off stilted.

Stiles leaned against the doorway, folding his arms. “I could.”

The guy gave a short nod and turned to go, but stopped when Stiles spoke again.

“I could do that,” he continued, “But could doesn’t mean would.”

His shoulders tensed and when he turned, his expression was even _more_ thunderous. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

One deep, deep inhale, then slow exhale. Like he was trying not to threaten Stiles with physical violence. Or just skip the threat altogether and get straight to the whole physical violence part.

_Head, meet wall_ , Stiles thought.

But the man didn’t close the gap between them, just glared at him. He had a pretty good scowl. Sexy and intimidating in equal measures, something Stiles could never pull off. He was kind of offended, actually.

“Look, just feel lucky you weren’t around for the Beyonce hours. At least he’s moved on to Gotye.”

“I was around,” he said, voice grating through gritted teeth. “I just moved into the apartment beneath yours.”

“Oh. Hey, neighbor.”

Another deep breath. “Just turn off the damn music.”

“I can’t, dude -.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“ – My best friend and roomie, Scott, his fiancée just dumped him. She’s gone off to France to think things through, he’s still surrounded by wedding magazines, he’s in a rut, dude. Like, a total mess. I haven’t seen him like this since their first break up. Music’s the only thing getting him through. Hell, it’s the only thing powering me through right now. I haven’t slept in, like, thirty hours, Scotty won’t talk, I’ve got _Single Ladies_ stuck in my head and just...yeah. Sorry. Music’s staying.”

Mr Eyebrows closed his eyes briefly. “I can’t get my daughter to settle.”

_Oh_.

Guilt pulsed through him.

“Shit, man, I’m sorry. I’ll turn the music off.” Stiles glanced back at his prone best friend. “This is gonna suck.”

Something flickered across Mr Eyebrows’ face and then he sighed. He gently nudged Stiles aside, ignoring his spluttered protest, and headed into the apartment.

Stiles probably should rush to Scott’s rescue from their hot angry neighbor, but he just stood by the door, watching as said hot angry neighbor kneeled next to Scott. He didn’t hear what he said – his voice was quiet, soft, and the music was still playing – but he gave Scott’s shoulder a brief squeeze and suddenly Stiles’ best friend came back to life, a wide, hopeful smile taking over his face. Stiles relaxed instantly; God, he’d missed Scott’s sunshine smile.

“You’re right!” Scott said, beaming at his savior, then frowned slightly. “Who are you exactly?”

“Hot angry neighbor,” Stiles supplied.

Scott kind of nodded slightly, already scrambling to his feet. “I’m gonna call Allison.” He gave Stiles a wide smile. “I’m gonna win her back.”

Stiles managed a thumbs up and Scott grinned again, disappearing into his bedroom. Stiles blinked a couple of times, then switched off the music. 

“Finally.” Mr Eyebrows headed towards the door.

“Wait!” Stiles skidded in his rush to follow. “How did you _do_ that? Like, are you some kind of pep talk wizard? ‘Cause I could definitely use a pep talk or two.”

Another heaved sigh, then, “What’s your name?”

“Me? I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

He saw the usual facial twitch he got at his name, but the guy at least had the decency to not comment. “I’m Derek,” he said instead.

“Derek,” Stiles nodded, smiling. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, “Please, just...half an hour of peace and quiet. Let me get my daughter settled. My sister’s watching her, she’s probably tearing her hair out by now. And then call me and we’ll see about that pep talk.”

“Call...you..?” 

Derek grabbed a Biro from the coffee table and gripped Stiles’ arm gently, scrawling a number on the mole dotted skin. Stiles stared down at it, then up at Derek.

“Call me,” he said again, and this time there was a small but warm smile touching his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

Derek released him and left without another word, but Stiles was too busy grinning to care. He stared at the closed door, then glanced down at the blue ink on his arm.

Things definitely got interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
